


I'll Take What I Want

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with an Open Ending, Canon Divergence, Depowered Castiel (Supernatural), Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), violence against sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel almost had the upper hand, almost got his revenge. But Loki saw an opening, and if Gabriel thought he could take everything from the god, then he'd show the archangel what loss really felt like.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)
Series: Tumblr gifts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020





	I'll Take What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSmolAnnoyingThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolAnnoyingThing/gifts).



> This is my Dickmas in July gift for sherlly750! I hope that you like it!
> 
> Takes place during the Loki Gabriel fight in Unfinished Business.

Gabriel heard the scraping of the wooden sword along the floorboards, and made his move. With a kick he had Loki falling back, surprise on his face at the unexpected attack. He was quick, the sliver of grace he had left giving Gabriel the speed to grab the mistletoe sword and pin Loki to the wall with it. 

He expected anger from the god. For all that pagan power to come dripping through Loki’s fingers and wash this whole city block off the map. But the god only chuckled, and Gabriel’s hair stood on end. 

“Of course.” Loki closed his eyes, reveling in his realization. “Of  _ course.”  _

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw the hunters still standing in the door frame, too bullheaded to know to run.

“You would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass.”

“Shut up.” Gabriel wasn't sure how he was able to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

“Face it old friend, you're a joke.” Loki’s eyes went dark, clouded over with a rage that Gabriel could feel in his bones. “And I will take everything you love from you.”

It took an instant for Gabriel’s eyes to flick over to Sam, and he was sent flying across the room. Loki’s magic held him against the wall, his feet hovering inches from the floor. Gabriel saw his sword gripped in Loki’s bloody fist, cut open along the sharp edge. An all too familiar smirk grew across Loki’s face, and as the god’s eyes fell on Sam standing dumbly at the threshold, Gabriel’s heart dropped.

“Sam! Run!” Gabriel choked out against the weight of the magic pressed against him, but it was too late. 

Dean was already gone, flung down the long hallway or across the country, Gabriel had no idea. But his worry for the older hunter was trampled out of existence when he saw Sam, his wonderful Sam, being dragged along the floor straight to Loki’s outstretched hand.

He watched Sam struggle uselessly against Loki’s power, toes cutting a path through the broken glass and debris straight to the old god. 

“Well,” Loki crooned, the sick sound of his voice making Gabriel’s skin crawl, “let’s see what we have here.” 

“Don't you  _ touch him!”  _ Gabriel shouted from the wall. 

With a cruel laugh, Loki pressed the end of the sword into Sam’s shoulder. The hunter flinched, and Loki pushed Sam around to face Gabriel. The two locked eyes, apprehension in Sam’s and unrestrained fury in Gabriel’s. 

“Why shouldn't I touch, Gabriel? Hmm?” Loki circled Sam slowly, sharp eyes roaming up and down. “Have we not shared in the past? Have I not shown you, a naive angel, a babe in the ways of the human world, that there are so many pleasures to be had of the flesh?”

Loki placed a hand on Sam’s arm, reveling in the jump of muscles below his hand. “And what fun we could have with this timid little hare.” 

“I  _ swear  _ to my Father,” Gabriel seethed, still weakly struggling against his unseen bonds, “if you don't step away from him, I will make sure your death is a slow and painful one.”

Loki only hummed distractedly, watching the viens jump with Sam’s panicked heartbeat as the god’s hand rose higher and higher. Fingers brushed over fabric, and Loki savored the sounds of struggling behind him as he finally reached the delicate expanse of Sam’s neck. He ran his hand over tendons tight with fear, over adam’s apple bobbing as Sam swallowed, over the light dusting of stubble that graced Sam’s cheek.

Sam grimaced, tried to pull away from the god’s unwanted touch, yet always looking to Gabriel.  _ Keep your eyes on me, Sam. It’ll be ok. _

The gentle touch on his cheek turned violent, fingers digging in harshly as Loki wrenched Sam’s gaze back to himself. “No,” the god said, his eyes like stone and his anger rolling through the room in waves. “I’m in charge here. And I can assure you...” 

The pointed end of Gabriel’s stolen sword dug into Sam’s torso, slowly cutting through fabric, skin, muscle like butter. Gabriel screamed, what was left of his grace struggling to heal, to help him escape, to kill this thing that dared to touch his love. 

But it wasn't enough. Sam grew paler, deep red flowing from his wound, winding like rivers down the length of the wooden blade. His vision weakened, blackness creeping in on the edges. Gabriel was still screaming, shouting his name like he was through a thick fog, distant and falling further away with each second. 

Loki’s voice, however, was crisp. Clear as a bell in his fading mind. The god laughed, twisting the blade as more blood dribbled out of Sam’s mouth. He turned to Gabriel, the tears falling down the archangels cheek doing nothing to cover his holy rage.

“...It won't be.” 

~~

Castiel was getting tired of waiting. 

Dean had called him hours ago, as close to a panic that the angel had ever heard the hunter. Dean insisted that he was going to make the six hour drive from Colorado in four, and that Cas damn well better be ready for them when they got back. Details were skimmed over. All Dean would tell him was that Sam got hurt, that it was bad, even by their standards, and Gabriel still was in no place to heal Sam without killing himself. 

Cas could hear his brother’s voice behind Dean, a litany of ‘ _ it’s ok’ _ ’s and  _ ‘you’ll be fine’ _ ’s. Castiel’s power might be just as low as Gabriel’s at the moment, but he could pick up on the obvious distress in his brother’s words. Even the hissed grunts from Sam permeated the call, and each one cut through the other three in their own way.

So, after Dean abruptly hung up on him, and Cas took a moment to gather himself, to punch down the fear and trembling nerves that had started plaguing him since his grace fell, he set to work. 

He gathered what he needed, counter-blood magic spell ingredients, the extra comprehensive first aid kit, extra towels, bandages and water. It was all laid out at the ready in the infirmary. He thought about just triaging in the war room (where his feet were slowly wearing a path around the map table) but decided against it. Rare spell ingredients were closer there, the storage rooms a few doors down, and Castiel was still a little unsure of the complete nature of Sam’s injuries.

The familiar sound of the Impala’s engine roaring up the bunker’s hidden access road set Cas on alert. With one deep breath, and his brows knit in determination, Castiel quickly climbed the steel staircase to meet his family outside.

~~

The three of them carefully helped Sam limp down into the war room, an angel under each arm and his older brother gripping his good shoulder so he wouldn't pitch forward. They moved slowly down the stairs, and when Dean was sure that Sam was on solid ground, the older hunter ran ahead to the infirmary, readying for the task of stitching up his brother. 

"Its all good, Sam," Gabriel strained under his hunter's almost dead weight, "Dean's gonna get you fixed up. Dad knows I can't be trusted with a needle and thread." 

“Huh. Didn't you used to tie halos together?" Castiel idly thought under Sam’s arm.

Gabriel let out a quiet laugh, "That I did, Cassie, that I did." 

The next few steps down the hallway were silent, the only noise Sam's painful groans and shuffling steps. Gabriel tried to keep it together, he had managed not to break down for the ride back. But the burning in his throat came back with every agonizing grunt, every hiss through Sam's teeth. His eyes stung and his vision swam with unscheduled tears. 

"Gabriel…" The call of his name pulled the archangel out of his thoughts, and he blinked at the younger angel beside him. "We'll get him through this."

Gabriel nodded, afraid to open his mouth and lose whatever hold he had on his composure. The infirmary was only a few more rooms away, and they had work to do. 

~~

Three days later, Sam finally opened his eyes. His head was swimming and his whole body hurt. What the hell happened to him? He remembered finding Gabriel at the hotel...fighting Loki...oh yeah, that didn't end well. At all.

His hands rose over his body, feeling the bandages and stitching that littered his torso. And up to his head, where the light was stinging his eyes and making the pounding in his head worse by the second. Sam rolled over in his bed, intent on finding a glass of water to chase away the dryness in his throat.

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

Gabriel was there, setting a much needed glass down on the end table and ushering Sam back to the bed. 

“Not so fast, or all that blood we put back in you is gonna come rushing out again.”

Sam didn't fight him when Gabriel pushed him back down, sighing in defeat as he sat back against the headboard. “So…,” Sam reached for the glass, swallowing down a few gulps before Gabriel gently took the cup from him. “What the hell happened?”

Gabriel’s light smile faded, trepidation rolling over his features as he pulled the chair over to the bedside. 

“Well,” he started, “that’s a whole story, isn't it.” Gabriel reached over, twining his finger’s with Sam’s. “All you need to know, is that it’s handled.”

“Oh no,” Sam warned, “you can't brush  _ this,”  _ he gestured to his battered body, “off like nothing happened. You were  _ screaming.  _ I remember that. I was bleeding out, you were in no position to help. How. The fuck. Is it  _ handled.” _

Gabriel could only look away, eyes closed tightly as the memories played over in his mind. “Loki,” he took in a deep breath, “he...he had your blood.”

Sam froze, knowing the power that blood has with a god. 

“And I knew that he’d never let us leave. Hell, Sam, I was certain he was going to kill you, over and over again, in front of me. Bastard certainly told me how he could. Vividly. And repeatedly.”

“...Gabe.” 

“I  _ wasn't  _ going to let you go.” Light shone in Gabriel’s eyes, frail grace shining through with his anger. “I wasn't going to let you  _ die.”  _

“Gabriel.” Sam’s breathing hitched.

“So yeah,” Gabriel sneered, “I made a deal.”

Sam shook his head, voice caught in his throat as he spoke. “How could you?”

“Don't you dare tell me you're not worth it, Sam. Don't even try. The only way to get Loki to let you go was to give him something else he wanted. I traded his hold over you for...well, me,” Gabriel shrugged. 

Sam scoffed, “So, what, we just wait for Loki to come back and, I don't know,  _ collect you?!”  _

“All I need is time, Sammy,” Gabriel pleaded. “The bunker is warded to heaven and back. My grace will recover eventually, and then I can snap that fucker out of existence. Right out of the fucking legends. So please, let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. You need to recover. And I just need to know you're gonna be ok.”

“I am ok, really,” Sam sighed as he sank a little further into the bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

“Looks like you need a little more sleep.” Gabriel pulled the blankets up around Sam’s shoulders.

“Feels like I already slept for a whole year.”

“Well, lets see if we can get another six months outta you.”

“Only if you get in here with me.”

Gabriel could only smile, and happily pulled back the blanket so he could climb in and curl up next to Sam, hoping that his grace would come back before Loki.


End file.
